Twelve Days of ShonenAi:A Beyblade Christmas Story
by The Phantom Writer
Summary: Rei thinks Kai needs a little christmas cheer, so on the last 12 days before christmas, he does something special for him. First BB fic, be gentle. ReiKai


~~  
  
Twelve Days of Shounen-Ai : A Beyblade Christmas Story  
  
~~  
  
By: The Phantom Writer  
  
~~  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
~~  
  
I really don't know how it started. This cold facade of mine. I suppose, it had something to do with the intense training I recieved at the abbey, from my grandfather. And it progressed from there. The more people who pissed me off, got me down, pulled my chain, the more the facade would grow. Grow to something that I was unable to escape from. My past itself.  
  
And it's something everyone picks up on. Just from the way I am. Cold, shut in, quiet. I mean, when I do speak, it's cold and harsh, but has a deep and true meaning behind it. I mean, without me, the Bladebreakers would be no where!  
  
No...no that's not true. There is one other person who has the skill, courage, and determination to lead this team.  
  
His name is Kon Rei.  
  
And hell, sure Tyson is one of the best...one of. And Max has skill, and Kenny is intellegent, but none of them have the aura, the one that reveals a true leader.  
  
Rei has it.  
  
And if he wanted the job, I would be very obliged to give it.  
  
Of course, since the VForce started, I'm not sure if our team really has a captain anymore.  
  
Except maybe Hilary.  
  
Sometimes that girl is too annoying. I'm not agreeing with Tyson, no....but she is bossy, and pushes us to our maximum. Oh wait, I just described myself.  
  
Okay, so she's not so bad.  
  
But I really wouldn't mind being captain. Or even letting Rei be captain. But I think he's happy just being part of the team.  
  
He seems happy at least. I see him around, and he's laughing with Tyson and Max, and I wish I had that back. My inner-child, as some would say.  
  
But it was ripped away from me so young. And I don't know if I can get it back. So, here I am, in Tyson's...house...I supposed, musing about pointless things, and wondering when something interesting will happen.  
  
"TYYYSSSOOONN!!!!!"  
  
Oh good, Tyson's gotten on someone elses nerves. This should be good.  
  
It's Rei. His hair was down and he looks angry. Hmm, strange. Usually by this time in the morning, he was in the bathroom, putting his hair up, taking an hour and a half. Why is today different?  
  
Well, it might've been the soaking wrap in his hand.  
  
"Tyson, I can't believe you almost flushed my hair wrap down the toilet!" He growled, his cat like teeth, bared.  
  
"I didn't mean too! I was reaching for my cap that was sitting ON TOP of the wrap and I knocked it in the toilet...well, when I went to take it out, my elbow hit the flusher...and well umm....I'm glad you have long hair, because if it hadn't had been so long, it'd be long gone..."  
  
"SO WHAT!!! IT'S RUINED NOW!!" He stomped one foot and charges past Tyson, and toward me. I smirked. He had planned to charge past me, but he saw the smirk and stopped, turning.  
  
"What are you smirking at?"  
  
"Christmas is coming up, and your worried about that old wrap...you really puzzle me sometimes."  
  
"So your saying YOU'LL buy me a new wrap?"  
  
I let out a dry laugh, "Hell no, but you shouldn't be throwing a...hissy...fit about this. Get a new one."  
  
His eyes turned straight to slits, and he bared his fangs yet again, "KAI!!!!!"  
  
Hmm. What is it about him that just makes me WANT to push his buttons. Maybe, it's the fact that in all his cat-like-ness, he has sort of a girlish thing about him when he's angry. I'm sure the others don't see it, but I sure do. The way he stomps his foot or fiercely barrels past someone, tense and ready to pounce. Like most women.  
  
But when he blades, he's fiercer then anyone I know. Even Tyson. He let's it build inside him, all the intensity, the fury, and then, when we all think he's going to lose, he let's it out, and blows us away.  
  
Which may be why he won against Bryan at the Championship, and still managed to get himself seriously wounded.  
  
I sighed. That was hard on him. And on me.  
  
Yes, it was hard on me.  
  
Because, no matter how many people say I am cold and mean, there is one person who changes that.  
  
Rei.  
  
No, he doesn't know, and he never will. I can't let him, or myself get hurt. Not again. Not ever.  
  
But when I saw him in the state he was in after that battle, my heart shattered.  
  
I wouldn't leave his side. Well, I did once in a while, in case he woke up. I didn't want him to see me there.  
  
I sighed, again. What the hell am I doing? I should be shouting at these dumbasses to pick up their act. But I knew I would go unheard. Max was ranting, Tyson was eating, and Rei was brushing his hair, trying to get it to stay neat, as he struggled to put a regular ponytail in it.  
  
I shook my head, "Rei...stop, you're making it worse."  
  
I took the brush from him, and began to help him. He sat there, and I felt him tense. I wonder why. I'm just brushing his hair. I use to do it with women in the abbey all the time. He shouldn't be frightened that I'll mess it up or ruin it, in any way. I wouldn't anyway. He has such gorgeous hair.  
  
The brush ran smoothly through his almost perfect raven-colored locks. Then, I picked up the rubberband, and pulled his hair away from his face, my hand brushing his neck.  
  
He shivered. Is he cold?  
  
No matter. I tied his hair back, loosely, and went to his front to look at him.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you....Kai..."  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny were looking at me, strangely. Probably surprised I helped someone.  
  
The thing those idiots don't know though, is I'd do anything for Kon Rei.  
  
Anything.  
  
All right that's it. Time to train, whether it's Christmas break or not.  
  
"All right everyone stand up and shut up! We're gonna train whether you like it or not!"  
  
Groans from all around. Even Hilary. Hmm.  
  
"No WAY are we training during Christmas." Tyson said, before stuffing a sugar cookie in his mouth. Rei had made them the previous day. In fact, he'd been baking alot, in light of the season.  
  
"I HAVE to agree with Tyson this time, Kai. Training during Christmas? It does seem like a bit much." Hilary chimed.  
  
Max nodded, "Especially when we're suppose to be relaxing."  
  
Rei seemed to be the only one who wasn't against it.  
  
"We could battle each other."  
  
Now, I remember why I am in love with him.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"I mean for fun...and we'd still be training, just not as harshly..." He murmured, under their intense stares.  
  
Hilary placed a finger to her chin, staring up at the ceiling, thoughtfully, "Not a bad idea, Rei...I can see why the Breakers keep you on the team...you're smarter then Tyson, calmer then Max, more social then Kai, and...taller then Kenny."  
  
Taller then Kenny? Maybe, Tyson was right. Maybe this girl is nuts. Well, she has a point.  
  
Rei laughed. He has such a rich, soft laugh. Dammit, I have to stop thinking about him. This has to stay a secret. I can never tell him. Even if it eats me from the inside out.  
  
I rose an eyebrow at Hilary.  
  
Okay, so Rei's idea it was.  
  
But wait, Rei wasn't following us out.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked.  
  
"No, I still have baking to do...I was just solving the dispute...as I always do." He replied, simply, turning and walking into the kitchen, his long black hair swishing behind him.  
  
He's right. He always solves, or finishes a fight. Maybe that's part of the reason I care for him so. He's assertive.  
  
I could hear him in the kitchen, taking out pans and dishes, and bowls. No doubt going to make another holiday sweet for Tyson to eat in two days flat. No matter how many you make.  
  
So, here the rest of the team was. Max was setting up a portable dish, and Tyson was staring at his behind. He thinks no one can see, but we can. We know his feelings for Max. We always have.  
  
After three hours of straight battles, I won Max, Max won Tyson, and Tyson and I tied.  
  
But not by default. I let him tie me. I didn't want to crush him into pulp. At least not so close to the holidays.  
  
Rei joined us, shortly after the battles ended, a plate of what looked like broken chocolate in his hand.  
  
Tyson, being the pig he is, didn't care to ask what it was and just took a piece and ate it.  
  
I, on the other hand, asked, "What is that?"  
  
"It's chocolate peanut butter bark, with white chocolate topping...it's really easy to make!" He grinned, his fangs showing through, and his golden eyes gleaming.  
  
I rose an eyebrow, before picking up a piece and sticking it in my mouth. It was surprisingly good.  
  
"Not bad, I suppose. Of course, I wouldn't indulge in it, like Tyson. I have more important things to do then eat a shit-load of pointless holiday candies," I murmured, turning and walking back inside.  
  
Tyson yelled back, "Like WHAT?! LEAN AGAINST WALLS?! Bastard."  
  
"Leave it alone, Tyson...some people just don't appreciate the holidays," Max replied, sweatdropping.  
  
Rei, however, glanced back inside the house, biting his lip. Maybe he just needed a little holiday cheer. Yes...  
  
I knew Rei was scheming something big when he came back in the house. A new aura seemed to take form around him, and a mischevious glint was now wandering in his eyes.  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper, and from what I could see, he put down the numbers 1-12, but then he caught me looking and he stood up and walked away.  
  
Probably, a Christmas list. There was, after all, still twelve shopping days until Christmas.  
  
"Hn." I murmured. Then, I looked around. Rei really wanted a new wrap. I suppose I could buy him one and label it annonymous.  
  
Yes, that would work. Then he'd never have to know, and he'd still be happy. That's all I ever want. To see him happy, smiling, and laughing.  
  
Rei...  
  
...please be happy for me.  
  
He came back in the room. Hmm, I never realized how much I miss him even when he's only goon for a short time.  
  
He had the piece of paper tucked in his loose ponytail, and he smiled, "I'm going out. Be back later."  
  
"Hn." I replied, but the others nodded and waved to him.  
  
I looked at my watch. Nearly dinner. Damn, Rei's the only one who could really could really cook.  
  
"Except me..." I grumbled. It looked like I was stuck cooking dinner, and Tyson was getting fussy.  
  
~~  
  
An Hour later  
  
~~  
  
I can't believe I got dragged into this. It's not like I wanted to make dinner for this team, and there 'best' player, who happens to be the worlds biggest pig. I growled, as Tyson stuffed a large piece of food down his throat.  
  
"You're meant to chew before you swallow, Tyson." I mumbled, irritably.  
  
"So? This food is really good, I don't wanna chew." He replied, hotly.  
  
I didn't know whether to take the copliment or ring his fat neck.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the door open and close, and the soft, catlike footsteps. Rei was back.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm back!"  
  
"Hi Rei!" They chimed. He blinked, "Who made dinner?"  
  
Simutaniously, ever finger in the room pointed at me.  
  
"Oh, Kai...you...you didn't have too..." Rei murmured, a grateful smile on his face.  
  
"I didn't have anything better to do." I replied, stoicly.  
  
"Thank you...Kai..." He was flushing, slightly. I wondered what was wrong, but didn't press the matter. Instead, I made him a plate and handed it to him, before standing from the table and going back to the sleeping room.  
  
A few hours later, I heard someone, not sure who, shuffle into the room. They set something down next to me before falling asleep, themselves.  
  
Soon after, the rest of the crew joined me and the other person in sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Me: Prologue is finished, now wait for the rest of the story. I'm hoping to get alot of reviews on this, so please make the writer happy and give her lots of reviews! Oh...Kai would you be so kind.  
  
Kai: Hn. No.  
  
Me: Hey Taaaaalaaaaa! How would you like my next fic to be Tala/Rei?  
  
Kai: HOLY SHIT! Phantom does not own Beyblade or any of it's contents and characters.  
  
Me: Good boy *pushes Rei to him*  
  
Me: Till next time! 


End file.
